


Boldog születésnapot, Misha!

by shuchan88



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, Gen, Sad Misha, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuchan88/pseuds/shuchan88
Summary: Amikor csak egy tréfa kell, hogy minden jobb legyen...





	Boldog születésnapot, Misha!

" />

Misha borzalmasan érezte magát. Mindig azon morfondírozott, hogy vajon igazak-e a pletykák, hogy ha Jensen és Jared megállás nélkül szívatnak, akkor az az ő nyelvükön azt jelenti, hogy kedvelnek. És bár az ötleteik gyakran mulattatták, de előfordult, hogy egyik-másik átverés inkább rosszindulatú tüskeként maradt meg.

Ma viszont bármit megadott volna, hogy a srácok akár csak felé nézzenek, sőt, még annak is örült volna, ha valami durva tréfát eszelnek ki. De mindketten a saját jeleneteikkel voltak elfoglalva. Amelyek ezúttal nem estek egybe az övével. Az a pár percnyi forgatás hamar lement, még csak meg se kellett erőltetnie magát, és amikor a rendező végül elkiáltotta magát, hogy vége, szabályosan kidobták a stúdió nagy hangárjából, hogy mára végzett.

Nem feltétlenül volt az az érzelgős fajta, de amikor még a díszletmunkások is köszönés nélkül rohantak el mellette, legszívesebben elsírta volna magát. 

Bemászott a jelmezes trailerbe, ami természeteres teljesen üres volt, és komoran átöltözött a saját ruháiba. A sminkes szobát is üresen találta, de azt már a saját trailerében is lemoshatta magáról, úgyhogy lehorgasztott fejjel csukta be végül maga után az ajtót, és lassan átsétált a kocsihoz. 

A zár szokás szerint szorult, mióta egyszer Jensen és Jared teletömték rágóval a kulcslyukat és a zárnyelvet, úgyhogy most se lepődött meg, amikor keményen neki kellett feszülnie az ajtónak. Sötétség fogadta odabent, úgyhogy fölkapcsolta a villanyt, és lehuppant az egyik székre, hogy elmorzsoljon pár könnycseppet.

Tényleg azt hitte, hogy a fiúk igaz barátai.

Épp föl akart kelni, hogy inkább hazamegy, és fagyiba fojtja bánatát, amikor éles hangon fölrikoltott a telefon a zsebében. 

\- Mish, segíts! – kiáltott a készüléken keresztül a fülébe Jared – Jensen elájult, nem mozdul, bármit csinálok, és… nem tudom… mit csináljak! Kérlek, Misha! Gyere ide!!!  
\- Nyugi, Jared, végy egy mély levegőt – pattant föl azonnal a férfi, és zakatoló szívvel ugrott a trailer ajtajához – Hol vagytok most?  
\- A… a nagy hangárban… Ahol ma forgattál… Basszus, Misha, nem lélegzik, és senki nincs már itt!

A férfi egy pillanatig se habozott, azonnal rohanni kezdett a megadott irányba.

\- Próbáld meg… lélegeztetni, rendben? Ahogy… tanultuk az oktatáson – zihálta a telefonba, miközben kikerült két teherautót – Mindjárt ott vagyok!

Nem várta meg a választ, csak rohant tovább. A ketyegője őrült mód dobolt a mellkasában, miközben próbált úrrá lenni a saját pánikján, hogy mi történhet Jensennel. Ez teljesen kisöpörte a korábbi sötét gondolatokat az agyából. Csak a barátai számítottak.

Lélekszakadva fékezett le a nagy hangár bejáratánál, és majd hogy nem berúgta, de az igazi szívroham akkor érte, amikor már bent volt. 

A hirtelen szemébe világító erős fénytől olyan érzése támadt, mintha millió vakító tűt szúrtak volna a szemgolyójába, de az igazi döbbenet akkor érte, amikor végre hozzászokott a világossághoz, és meglátta maga előtt a sorozat összes munkatársát, rendezőjét, producerét, sőt, a korábbi színészkollégákat, mind a már kiírtakat, és a jelenlegieket is. A tömeg elején pedig nem más állt, partikalapban, mint Jensen és Jared.

\- Boldog születésnapot a világ legjobb barátjának! – kiáltották egyszerre vidáman, és mindketten meghúzták a kezükben tartott papírhengert, mire a férfit beterítette a konfettieső.  
\- Mi…? – nézett körül, már-már Castieles tanácstalansággal a vidámságtól sugárzó arcokon.  
\- Ma van a szülinapod, Mish. Elfelejtetted? – karolta át az egyik oldaláról Jensen.  
\- De hát te… Jared azt mondta-  
\- Bocs haver, az erős volt, de így biztosan ide tudtunk csalni – ölelte át a másik férfi is.

Misha még mindig nem értett semmit. 

\- Azt hittem, hogy megutáltatok… Egész nap-  
\- Tényleg ne haragudj, haver – vágott közbe Jensen-, de féltünk, hogy elkottyantunk valamit, főleg ez a melák – bökte játékosan mellkason sorozatbeli öccsét, tudomást se véve a tiltakozásáról.  
\- Miattad csináltunk mindent, hogy tökéletes legyen a meglepetésbulid – húzta be kicsit a nyakát Jared, láthatóan idegesen, hogy ezúttal lehet, tényleg eltolták, és Jensen is nyugtalanul pislogott rá.

De szabályosan frászt kapott, amikor meglátta az első könnycseppet barátja arcán, majd a következőt.

\- Misha…? – kérdezte óvatosan, amikor a férfi teste reszketni kezdett a visszafojtott zokogástól.

A többi vendég is félve pislogott az ünnepeltre, de csak addig, amíg amaz meg nem fordult, és hatalmas, szoros ölelésbe nem fogta a barátait.

\- Köszönöm – suttogta a vállukba, mire mindketten láthatóan megnyugodtak, és viszonozták a szorítást – Azt hittem, hogy tényleg megutáltatok valamiért – nyöszörögte a férfi.  
\- Sose tennénk ilyet – döntötte a fejét Misha halántékának Jared.  
\- Szeretünk, te lüke – adott egy puszit Jensen a férfi arcára.

Így maradtak pár percig, teljes csöndben, biztosan tartva a reszkető testet, amíg Misha teljesen meg nem nyugodott, és miután megtörölte az arcát, igazából elkezdődhetett a parti. De a férfi később azért adott két baráti tockost a fiúknak, hogy így a frászt hozták rá. 

Azt viszont már nem kellett hangoztatnia, hogy ugyanakkor mennyire boldoggá is tették, mert a könnyáztatta, de mégis sugárzó arca mindent elmondott.


End file.
